Kingdom of Aeuropa
The Kingdom of Aeuropa, also known as The Halo Realm, is a Federal Monarchy and vassal of the Imperium of Man located on the edge of the Halo Stars, beyond the light of the Astronomican. Ruled by the Yor dynasty since it's foundation in 005.M31, the Kingdom's location beyond the Astronomican's reach has allowed it to retain a very high degree of autonomy. History The Builders and The War in Heaven Long before the Halo Stars were settled by Human colonists, there existed a powerful Xeno civilization known simply as "The Builders". The Builders, speculated by Imperial and Aeuropean researchers to be a offshoot of the Old Ones, were seemingly the first alien race to rule the Halo Stars. What little is known of the Builders reveals them as a intelligent, coldblooded reptillian species with a seemingly unexpleniable liking for bronze. The few shrunken mummies and fragmented skeletal remains excavated from elaborate Builder pyramids, seem to indicate that they had green or brown scales and resembled the Dragons of old Terran myth in appearance. Besides their sepulchral pyramids, the reptillians had left a wealth of artifacts, nearly all in the form of inscribed tablets made out of various materils. The meanings behind these inscriptions remain a mystery. But the Builders greatest legacy is a network of interstellar gateways allowing transportation between the stars in a slightly faster (and much more reliable and secure) way than what is achievable by Imperial Warp travel. Indeed, without these gateways, known as Jump Gates '''or '''B-Gates ( named so after their presumed creators), it would not be possible for the Kingdom of Aeuropa to exist far beyond the light of the Astronomican. For without them the scattered human colonies of the Halo Stars would be nothing but isolated autarkies incapable of ever unithing. Besides these engineering marvels, the Builders are also credited with uplifting and gene-modyfing dozens of alien breeds from acros the Halo Stars, presumably for use either as labourers in their massive building projects or as soldiers to garrison their fortresses and fight the enroaching Necrontyr invaders. What had destroyed the proud Builders remains a mystery. However, with the recent awakening of Necron Tombs across Aeuropa, it appears likely that it was in fact the Necrons who annihilated the Builders sometime before their own long hybernation. Dark Age of Technology Mankind first began exploring the Halo Stars at height of the Dark Age of Technology. The Jump Gate network was soon discovered, charted and subsequenty used to great effect in both the wars against alien as well as the colonization efforts that followed thereafter. Dozens of Xenos species were either destroyed or pushed far away from the Jump Gates, whose value increased by the day as Warp Storms intensified across the whole Galaxy, making travel ever more difficult. Soon more and more world began falling due to the Enslaver plagues, Cybernetic revolts staged by the Men of Iron and the emergence of Psykers more, while the stranded plantes outside the Jump Gate network were lost to marauding Xenos. The Long Night Thirteen star systems had remained linked by the Gates, thus allowing FTL travel even as raging Warp Storms made it impossible in the rest of Mankind's dominion. During the five millenia that marked the Age of Strife, these thirteen planets would forge a defensive allliance which would, as the threat of Xenos incursions became ever more dire, evolve into a loose confederation under the name of Aeuropa headquartered on the world of Brux Prime, which was located in the centre of the Jump Gate network. In early M30 a Mechanicum ship had managed to reach the edge of the Halo Stars and establish communication with the Confederation of Aeuropa. The Techpriests of Mars were welcomed by the Aeuropeans as long lost brothers, albeit strange in their Cybernetic ways. They were granted the once prosperous world of Delferak, the only Gate interlinked planet which fell during the Old Night. Aeuropean Golden Age A period of rapid development not seen since the dimly remembered days of the Age of Technology followed. Delferak would become a full member of the increasingly centralized Confederation, whose rules came from the House of Yor more often then not. Industrial output spiked as the Mechanicums advanced technology helped reinvigorate every allied world. Cities were rebuilt, armies marshalled and fleets constructed. Finally on the offensive, the Condeferation managed to either destroy or at least contain the many hostile Xenos species which surrounded them. This time of rapid development and growth became known as the Aeuropean Golden Age. Age of the Imperium Discovery In 999.M30 a Expedition Fleet led by the Iron Hands legion had reached Vinkow's Hope, the only world of the Halo Stars in range of the Astronomican's psychic beacon. Diplomatic channels were soon established and talks soon began with the goal of "reunufication". After less than a year of negotiations and reforms, the Confederation of Aeuropa officialy joined the Imperium of Man as a vassal state. However, while the Yor dynasty was willing to give many concessions to the Imperium, reasoning that the benefits fat outweighed the drawbacks, many nobles were not so happy with this percieved loss of independence. Treasonous conspiracies were whispered in hushed tones. The rival Lancast dynasty, chief contenders for bid their time. They wouldn't have to wait long for an opportunity to strike, for a storm was brewing that would shake the mighty Imperium to its very core. Civil war In the 4th year of the Confederation's membership disturbing news and rumours began trickling in from the wider Galaxy. There was talk of rebellion, that one of the Emperor's own sons had risen up against him in defiance. Seizing the oppurtunity, House Lancast declared themselves to be the sovereign and independet rulers of Aeuropa. Millions of lives were lost in the ensuing civil war. In the end, the Lancast traitors were defeated and executed, but only after a strike force of Astartes had arrived to help the ruling house. Victorious, Carl "The Great" Yor declared himself King of the Kingdom of Aeuropa and institued a system of hereditary succesion whereby only members of the Yor dynasty could rule the Kingdom. From that moment onwards, the Halo Realm would stand with the Imperium of Man as a autonomous vassal. Ten thousand years of fealty Society Laws and Goverment Foreign Relations Culture Technology Armed Forces Notable Planets Notable Members Notable Quotes Category:Empires Category:Imperium